


Trick or Treat...?

by Sybil_Silverphoenix



Series: Holiday Special [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Halloween Shenanigans, Holiday Special, Masturbation, Rogue taking charge, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Silverphoenix/pseuds/Sybil_Silverphoenix
Summary: Title says it all...Rogue.... Logan.... and fun with Halloween Costumes ;)





	Trick or Treat...?

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to have this one posted forever ago.... but I focused more on my story Learn... then RL crap had to get in the way here around the end of March.
> 
> But it's up now!
> 
> And.... side note.... I changed the year in this one and the other two Holiday Specials because I had to have Rogue make Logan watch a certain Vampire movie lol
> 
> You'll see ;P
> 
> So without further adieu... Enjoy Rogan shippers :D

_October 1st, 2009… Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters…_

Rogue and Logan are in his room watching the first ‘scary’ movie of the Halloween season. Rogue had insisted upon this claiming October was the month for such thrilling films. Logan could roll his eyes at all of it, especially as they sit here watching what they call a ‘vampire’ flick these days. He’d dealt with vampires before, _real ones_ … not these sparkly, heroin addict look alikes with red or golden eyes depending if they drank human or animal blood respectively.

“I bet these could cut that long haired fucker down to size.” Logan says as he raises his left fist and lets the claws spring forth in a quick song of ringing metal. On the 40 inch flatscreen on the dresser beyond the foot of the bed, **Twilight** , plays out. It's near the end of the movie where the Hunter vamp has Bella trapped in the dance studio and he's toying with her.

“Of course, they can, Sugah.” Rogue says confidently as she turns to look at Logan and his claws. Her naked fingers slide up the blunt backside of the first claw then the middle one. They are still warm from being in his body. “It's romantic though… Edward comin’ and savin’ his love at the last moment.” Her fingers still dance on the adamantium blades. Logan's eyes fixed on her even as he hears the vampires tearing the one dickhead apart. His claws are the only thing Marie can touch safely for more than the two minutes they've managed thus far… without hurting him with her mutation.

“She still gets hurt though.” Logan says simply and takes a swig from his beer bottle breaking eye contact for a moment. His thoughts on the past as much as the movie. He then slowly retracts his claws. Marie’s delicate touch brushes over the newly healed skin on his hand before falling away.

“True… but the story does kinda remind me of Liberty Island… of us.” She then whispers and he cocks a brow.

“I'm not sprinklin’ glitter all over myself if that's what ya want.” He then huffs out and she gives a giggle.

“No?” She says sweetly as her chocolate eyes sparkle. “Of course not… yer more _The Big Bad Wolf_ type.” She adds with a smile then gets a sudden thought in her striped haired head. “How about  _I_ dress up as Little Red Riding Hood and _you_ go as The Big Bad Wolf for Halloween.” And she gives him her best pleading eyes. The look is so innocent yet down right sexy as fuck… it should be illegal... because Logan can't resist.

“Sure. Why not?” He says almost nonchalantly then takes another pull from his beer.

“Really?” Rogue asks hopeful and excited all rolled into one as she sits up straighter on the bed beside him.

“Yeah, it'll be fun.” He says to her and gives a cocked grin.

“I can't wait.” Rogue says happily then moves to lean partially on Logan's flannel covered chest. She then proceeds to kiss the man she loves. Logan stops her long enough to finish his beer and put the bottle down on the bedside table. He then pulls her over on to his lap so they can continue to explore her control as their lips meet then part and meet again. Her naked hands run through his now shorter hair ruffling the twin points a little... causing them both to chuckle.

Logan's own hands find themselves roaming her curvy hips and nice ass. God, he loves it when she wears these skin tight yoga pants and tank tops... it's like she's wearing nothing at all. Marie moans against his mouth as he gets a good handful of that sweet ass in his large hands hauling her up further. She then grinds down on his growing arousal. He feels the growing tingle then bite of her mutation sucking at his life. Logan pulls his face back.

“Jesus, Marie. We gotta stop.” Logan says gruffly even as his hands fondle her ass.

“A little longer.” She pants out and starts kissing him again as her fingers make short work opening the buttons of his flannel. “Ah need this.” She pulls back to yank his flannel open and then her hands are hastily getting his buckle undone and his jeans open. Just as her naked hand reaches in to pull out his swollen flesh, he grabs her bare wrist.

“We've gotta stop. _Now_.” Logan says firmly.

“Can't I just look at it?” She asks innocently giving him the pleading eyes once more. Logan's own narrow… then the sting of her skin starts on his hand and his cock.

“Marie.” He groans out warningly.

“Fine.” Rogue huffs out grumpily as she pulls away. Logan pants as he recovers from her draining touch. “But you better let me have my treat come Halloween or this is all gonna feel like some low down, dirty trick.” Marie pouts prettily. It almost makes Logan wanna roll her over and see just how far they can get before her control slips.

Almost.

“Halloween night… you'll get to taste _this_ treat, darlin’.” Logan says as he reaches into his pants and pulls out his hard cock as he shifts his jeans to a better position down his thighs. Rogue's eyes are all for the sight before her as Logan slowly strokes his length to full hardness. It's the first penis Marie has seen in the flesh.

She's used the Internet to look up various photos of the male anatomy before.

It’s just most of those were circumcised.

Logan obviously isn't.

As his big hand moves downward, the purplish red, blunt head pulls further free of the sheath. It's thick and glistening. Her eyes widen and her breath catches as he strokes up now… and some clear/whitish fluid pearls then spills from the tip.

“See somethin’ ya like, darlin’?” Logan says lowly as his pace increases minutely.

“Yeah.” Her eyes briefly lift to meet his own before returning to the more captivating part of his anatomy.

“Good.” He then stops and moves from the bed to stand. “You’ll get it later. Now, ya gotta go.” Logan then says as he stuffs his cock back into his pants and carefully zips up.

“Alright…” She huffs out a bit defeatedly as she slips from the bed and moves to where she left her gloves and long sleeved shirt. “But remember… yer goin’ as The Big Bad Wolf. I expect ya ta dress to impress, Sugah.” Rogue says as she taps Logan’s nose upon passing him on her way to the door.

“I don't plan on cuttin' my hair for awhile or trimmin' my beard, darlin’.” Logan says as he watches her put her slippers on.

“Good. I love that wildman look on ya.” Rogue says then pecks a quick kiss to his soft lips before dancing her way out the door. Logan watches her go knowing full well he's in trouble… this girl has him wrapped around her little finger for sure.  
________

_Halloween_

“Do you think this is sexy enough?” Rogue asks Jubilee after completing her make-up and putting on her costume.

“Girl… every guy here is gonna turn into a drooling idiot with a tent in the front of his pants. I bet even the Professor pops-”

“Don't even _finish_ that sentence, _please_ , Jubes!” Rogue says cutting her friend off midsentence as a look of sudden shock crosses her lovely face. Xavier is too much like the grandfather she always wanted… kind-hearted and wise, always knowing just what to say to inspire and encourage… definitely not to be thought of in that way. NO! Just NO!

“I'm gonna put my lipstick on now.” Rogue then says a bit blankly and turns to enter the en suite bathroom.

“What?” Jubilee says as she sits at the desk in her Pikachu onesie. Black make-up crayon in hand ready to draw whiskers on her cheeks.

“Jubes, you really have no filter sometimes.” Kitty says as she ties the white apron over her blue dress. She's going as Dorothy from the **Wizard of OZ** complete with a little stuffed dog in her basket. She is going in a group with Bobby as The Scarecrow, Colossus as Tin Man, and Morph as The Cowardly Lion.

The entire school were all going over to Sleepy Hollow for the town’s annual Halloween parade. It was the one night a year where every mutant could go out and pass for ‘normal’ among the rest of the world… and one of the funnest holiday field trips they do for the school.

Friends and couples tended to dress to match for the festive shindig and everyone usually had a great time.

Last year, her first Halloween here at the mansion, Jubilee and Kitty both had roped her into going as their third Charlie’s Angel with Xavier as their Charlie.

He had given thoughtful advice to her about dealing with her mutation and life in general… delivered in his typical warm empathy with a touch of dry wit.

They discussed Erik… and Logan… since she had gotten a good dose of memories from both men.

Erik was pushing ninety... though, with his magnetic control, he was fairly well preserved.

Charles just had good genes… and Logan had even better… with the chaotic jumble of memories Rogue had downloaded from him, the Professor was certain that the feral Canadian was over both his and Erik’s ages combined!

Throughout her sessions with Xavier to process and contain both mental downloads, Rogue had gotten one distinct impression from Logan’s forgotten past…

Loss.

Everything he gains, he eventually loses… to time.

Charles had told her once… That her meeting Logan was one of the most interesting quarks of a life changing moment he had ever seen… and forging such a deep connection so quickly was fortunate as well…

_‘Because for every poison, there is an antidote… and perhaps both you and Logan have been given a truly remarkable lucky break by meeting… for perhaps the two of you can ease your sorrows and find happiness in this world… together.’_

It is some of the wisest advice she has ever been given… and almost like the Professor has bestowed his blessing to her... for having Logan's healing now permanently, she can be a constant fixture in the feral man's unending life.

Rogue finishes applying her no-smudge lipstick. It is a sinful red and gives her lips a wet sheen look once she applies some strawberry flavored chapstick. She smiles and flutters her long, dark lashes as she gives one last look at the bathroom mirror.

“I'm off ta get Logan. We’ll meet y’all in the garage.” Rogue says as she slips her black satin gloves on and is out the door before her friends can reply.  
_________

Rogue stops in front of Logan's door. She lifts her gloved hand and raps upon the wooden barrier hurriedly. She feels oddly nervous standing here hood raised and eyes down.

The door then opens quickly and Rogue sees his boots first. She trails her eyes upwards… taking in the strong thighs wrapped in worn denim... big, silver buckle with a wolf’s head on it just above the bulky bulge between those thighs. His red and black flannel buttoned over the barrel of his broad chest and tucked neatly into those tight jeans.

Her eyes widen as she now looks at his scruffier face. The only place a razor has touched is his upper lip and the front of his chin… perhaps an hour ago... what with the short stubble shadowing those places now.

His hair and chops are longer and ruffled to flare out. He looks very much like his typical self, just wilder… as well as more wolfish.

“Jesus… Marie. Ya look so damn good. I kinda wanna just stay here now.” Logan says in a low rumble as he takes in her total appearance. He reaches out a hand to her face…

“Come on, Logan. Everyone is waitin’ on us.” Rogue says beaming him a bright smile as she grabs his out stretched larger hand in her gloved one and tugs him away from his room.  
________

_An hour later…_

“Put ‘em up. Put ‘em up.” Morph says perfectly as the Cowardly Lion to Logan… who just cocks a dark brow at the shapeshifter. Everyone has a laugh… including Rogue.

“Seriously, bub? Ya want me to huff and puff and blow yer house down? Or… I could just use these.” Logan quips giving the shapeshifter a wicked grin full of teeth and a flash of gold in his eyes as he lets one set of claws snap out then snap back in just as fast.

The Cowardly Lion cowers.

And everyone from the school around them loses it. Even Logan chuckles at the display. People walking by were taking pictures of the Wizard of OZ trope and commenting on how great their costumes are.

And everyone from the school are having a blast… then came the announcement for the start of the parade and the streets cleared.

“Careful now.” Logan says as he pulls Rogue back against him when the Headless Horseman rides down the vacant street ahead of the coming parade. Rogue feels her heart race as Logan’s arm remains around her waist and she can feel him shift behind her rubbing his crotch against her backside.

She barely pays any attention to the ghoulish parade that passes before them… but before she knows it, the parade is over and they are all back in the van heading home.  
________

“Hello. Earth to Rogue.” Jubilee says as she waves a hand in front of her dazed friend.

“Umm?” Rogue hums out distractedly as she turns her happy face shyly to her Pikachu dressed friend.

“Girl, you are seriously distracted.” Jubilee says as her slanted eyes narrow further… then her glossy pink lips curl up slowly into a wicked, knowing smile. “Oh, I get it.” Jubilee then says in a whisper as everyone else gets out of the van. Her and Rogue are in the very back. “This is a _‘Logan thing’._ "

“Maybe.” Rogue vaguely answers as she starts to scoot out of the van.

“Oh, it is!” Jubilee retorts as Rogue reaches for the frame of the open door… and suddenly her hand is in Logan’s.

“I got ya, darlin’.” He says in his low gruff rumble as he helps Rogue out of the van. His hands cradle her waist as he steadies her… and Rogue is all eyes for him. A throat clears behind Rogue. It's Jubilee. She's the only one left in the immediate area with them in the garage. The other van pulls up into the garage behind them at that moment. Xavier is in this one.

“Sorry, Jubes. I was-”

“Distracted. I know.” The Asian American girl says as she gets out. “Maybe… you two need to go somewhere else besides the garage.” Jubilee then adds and winks at the pair.

“That's the smartest thing I've ever heard come outta yer mouth, Yellow.” Logan says with a sharp grin and before Jubilee can begin her very vocal protest of the nickname, Logan grabs Rogue and leads her away.  
_______

They rush into Logan's bedroom. Logan closing and locking the door behind them. He then turns to look at Rogue… at his Marie. His now more hazel eyes roam over her very appealing body in that sinful Red Riding Hood outfit as he steps towards her.

“Nuh-uh, Sugah. I was promised a treat tonight.” Rogue says as she places a gloved hand firmly upon Logan's chest. “So… Bed... Now… and drop those jeans while yer at it, Mister.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Logan says giving her a wolfish grin as he unbuckles his belt, opens his jeans, and pulls his flannel off followed swiftly by his shirt and boots.

“My… what big muscles you have.” Marie practically purrs as she approaches a now reclining Logan upon the bed.

“All the better to overpower ya with, darlin’.” Logan says through his smile as he flexes his pecs under the tank top. Her dark eyes watch the rippling masculine form hungrily. He then grabs her and pulls her onto the bed with him. Finally reaching up to push her hood back slowly.

“Hmm… what big hands you have.” She then says as she straddles his legs as she positions herself just so.

“All the better ta hold ya with.” Logan says in a low whisper as he pulls his Marie in for a heated kiss. Her gloved fingers deftly working his jeans open more and pushing them down.

“Oh my… What a big cock you have.” She then whispers over his lips. Logan moans as she strokes his nine inch length slow and firmly.

“All the better ta fuck ya with, darlin’.” He growls out and nips at her lips gently with his teeth.

“Hmm, Ah bet… but not tonight, Sugah. Tonight… Ah wanna taste ya.” Marie whispers over his smiling lips then descends down his body maintaining eye contact as she goes.

“Oh yeah.” Logan huffs out eyes closing as his girl gives a hard, slow down stroke…

Marie watches the reddish-purple head slide free of its sheath of foreskin. The blunt, thick head is moist as the clear/whitish precum weeps steadily from the slit. She finds herself wondering what he tastes like… so Marie gives a tentative lick. It's… well, it's not quite like anything she's ever tasted before. A little salty, a little bitter, but all masculine… all Logan.

Marie then swirls her tongue around the tip getting it good and wet… then she slowly descends, suckling the head into her mouth. She knows from Logan’s memories that the suction feels amazing… and that using her tongue right now is even better. So as she moves up and down Logan's length… managing only to get about half his considerable length and girth into her mouth… Marie maintains suction whilst lapping at the underside of his shaft and the head with her tongue. Her right hand stroking firmly to increase the pressure and area affected on her man.

Logan tries very hard not to make too much noise what with the occasional groan or growl. His hands find their way into Marie’s hair. His eyes raptly watching her bobbing movements.

Brown eyes darkened with lust and love open to lock with his own gaze as she looks up at him whilst vigorously continuing her current task. Then she hums and the vibration goes straight through him.

“Oh fuck, yeah… Marie.” Logan whispers out as his right hand moves her curtain of dark brown and snowy streaked hair back away from her face as he takes in the gorgeous sight of those sinful, red lips working him for everything he's got.

“Marie.” He whispers out again as he feels himself draw tighter in the heat and suction of her talented mouth.

Then… just before he cums… Logan feels the buzz of her dangerous skin and suddenly she is sucking more than his seed into her mouth.

The in-rush of emotions and thoughts fills her mind as Marie tastes the salty tang of her lover’s release. Love and lust, want and need, all of it protective and possessive in equal measure fills her mind… and she releases him with a lewd pop from the confines of her mouth.

“Mmm… Ah think Ah liked that, Sugah.” Marie says in a husky drawl. Her chocolate eyes take in the sight of a thoroughly disheveled Logan sprawled out on his rumpled bed.

“Fuck… that was... amazing, darlin’.” Logan rumbles out through his panting. His scruffy, broad chest still heaving… jeans open and pushed down… his half hard length laying against his dark happy trail pointing up towards his chest.

Marie happily watched him for a minute as he struggled to lift himself onto his elbows… but the drain of her mutation wasn’t so easily overcome and Logan just collapsed back down upon the bedspread.

“Looks like… we need ta… continue… practicin’ yer… control.” Logan manages to get out as he fights exhaustion. His head falls back against his pillow and he grins then says through his chuckle, “Fuck, yer amazin’, Marie.”

“Ya weren't so bad yerself, Sugah. We’ll havta do that again soon.” Rogue says saucily then moves over Logan to look down at him.

“Fuck yeah.” He mutters out eyes trying hard not to close.

“Maybe in a coupladays. Til then… get some rest, my Big Bad Wolf.” She says over his lips then kisses him gently. She moves to leave but he manages to grab her wrist.

“Goodnight, M’re… love ya.” He says softly then passes out. His hand goes lax. Marie freezes for a moment and smiles at him with such affection in her eyes that he cannot see currently.

“Love ya more, Logan.” She whispers and pecks another kiss to his sleeping smile before leaving his bed. She pulls a blanket she knitted for him over his body then leaves his room… lingering briefly at the door to admire her handiwork. She then quietly closes the door and calls up Magneto's power to lock it before heading to the dormitory floor with a happy smile on her face and color in her cheeks.

Oh, yes, she wants to do that again for sure… and tomorrow is a new day.


End file.
